I Used To Waste My Time Dreaming Of Being Alive
by Ashimattack
Summary: yay! another Narufyed joke! this one isn't as funny but its loooooooong! most people are OOC btw, especially Kiba and Hinata...


**This is kinda a sequel to 'You're appealing to emotions that I do not have' but not really**

**I just thought that I oughta narufy another joke, although this one isn't as funny and is actually incredibly racist.**

**Luckily now that I've Narufyed it, it won't be racist**

**YAY**

**Heheh**

**Anyways enjoy**

**Ash**

**-----------**

Sasuke was in his shed putting the finishing touches on his hot air balloon.

And when I say 'finishing touches' i mean he was adding the racing stripe and writing 'The Hot Uchihair Balloon' on the side of it. He thought the name to be quite ingenious.

Why does Sasuke have a hot air balloon you ask?

Well that's simple.

Since Kakashi got a plane his awesomeness rose by a lot.

And Sasuke wanted to be awesome. Well he already **was** awesome, but he wanted to be more awesome than Kakashi.

Fat chance emo boy.

Anyways back to the story, joke... fan fic? Whatever.

When Sasuke had finished his plane he wanted to show it off, so he decided to take someone for a ride.

But who?

He thought over all of his many friends.

Sakura or Naruto?

Well Naruto was his best friend... (yeah I have no idea either) so he decided to go find Naruto.

Unfortunately Naruto lived on the other side of Konoha, but Sasuke felt like a walk anyway.

So he set off to Naruto's, on the way he spotted Hinata and Kiba walking Akamaru.

He didn't particularly like either of them so he decided to just ignore them, Kiba had other ideas.

See he didn't particularly like Sasuke and wanted to knock him off his high pedestal, so when Sasuke walked past he stuck out his leg.

**TRIPPY!!!!!!**

Sasuke fell flat on his face while Kiba and Akamaru laughed and Hinata giggled quietly.

Sasuke glared at all three of them

'oh I'm sorry Sasuke!' said Hinata as she attempted to help him up, Sasuke (being the prick he is) refused her help of course 'Kiba was just playing, I'm sure he'll apologise'

'fat chance' laughed Kiba 'where are you going in such a hurry anyway?'

'if you must know, I'm on my way over to Naruto's, I wanna show him my new hot air balloon'

Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru were stunned.

'OMG!' they exclaimed in Unisom 'a hot air balloon! Can we come too?'

'no'

'please?'

'no'

'please?'

'no'

'please?'

'no'

'please?'

'if I say yes will you shutup.'

'possibly'

Still in Unisom btw

'fine, you can come'

'YAY!' they exclaimed as they hugged Sasuke and started jumping around him singing: 'we're going in Sasuke's hot air balloon! We're going in Sasuke's hot air balloon! We annoyed him so much they he gave in, so now we can sing! We're going in prince emo's hot air balloon...'

'stop singing or you are **not** coming in my hot air balloon' said Sasuke in a death whisper.

Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru shut up and they finally reached Naruto's house.

Sasuke knocked.

Naruto answered.

Naruto looked puzzled

Sasuke glared at him

Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru stood there with massive grins on their faces

'Lemme guess' said Naruto 'Sasuke made a hot air balloon to try to be as cool as Kakashi and was coming over to get me to have a ride in it and he ran into you three and you annoyed him until he gave in and now you are all on my doorstep'

Sasuke was speechless, wasn't Naruto supposed to be dumb?

'yes that's exactly right, how the hell did you know?'

'Its in the script...'

'there's a script for this thing?'

'yeah...'

'damn.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'LET'S GO!'

So they were walking back to Sasuke's when they ran into Ino and Sakura.

'HEY SASUKE!' said Ino and Sakura in Unisom

'HEY SAKURA!' said Naruto

'hey Sakura and Ino!' said Hinata and Kiba

'woof' said Akamaru

'hey Naruto!' said Sakura

'hey Kiba, hey Hinata! Hey Akamaru!' said Ino

'hey Hinata, hey Kiba! Hey Akamaru!' said Sakura

'woof' said Akamaru

'hey Ino' said Naruto

'hey Naruto' said Ino

'hey Ino' said Kiba

'hey Kiba, hey Hinata' said Ino

'woof' said Akamaru

'hey Akamaru!' said Ino

'hey Ino!' said Hinata

'hey Sakura!' said Ino

'hey Ino!' said Sakura

'hey Sasuke!' said Naruto

'woof' said Akamaru

'oh hey Sasuke' said Hinata and Kiba

'HEY SASUKE!' said Sakura and Ino

Sasuke just stared at them.

'what the hell is wrong with you guys?' he asked

'nothing much. Hey Sasuke, we've been following you for a while and we were wondering...' said Ino and Sakura in Unisom 'CAN WE COME IN YOUR HOT AIR BALLOON?!?!'

'no'

'please?'

'no'

'please?'

'haven't we already been through this?'

'yeah, and you **know** you can't win! So why don't you just say yes?'

Sasuke sighed

'fine, you can come'

So they all went to Sasuke's shed, where he kept his completed hot air balloon.

'The Hot Uchihair Balloon™?' asked Naruto

'yeah isn't it cool?'

'not really...'

'shutup'

So they all got into Sasuke's hot air balloon and had been in the air for a while when Sasuke discovered that they were too heavy!

'guys we're too heavy! Fix it, chuck something out!'

Kiba threw out a bone.

'too many of those'

Akamaru threw out a bigger bone.

'woof' he said

Kiba stared at him with hurt filled eyes.

'where did you get that?' he asked

'woof' said Akamaru

Kiba started crying, much to the puzzlement of everyone else. Including Akamaru, who had just said: I found it in some hole, too many of those.

Ino threw out a flower.

'I have way to many of those...' she said

'good idea!' said Naruto as he threw out a Rasengan. Everyone stared at him 'chakra is heavy and I have too much of it...'

Hinata threw out her jacket. Instantly Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke were staring at her.

Ino and Sakura stared in jealously.

Lol

Hinata looked embarrassed.

'too many of those' she muttered

'guys we need to throw out more' said Sasuke

Naruto threw out a bowl of ramen.

'you can never have too many of those!

Sakura cut her hair again. Coz thats all shes good for.

'too much of that' she said.

'guys we need to chuck out more!' said Sasuke impatiently.

'we can't!' said Sakura 'besides, you are the only one who hasn't thrown anything out!'

He glared at her and she seemed embarrassed.

'I'm sorry Sasuke, didn't mean to snap at you. I still love you!'

Sasuke looked annoyed, then his face brightened as he had a good idea.

He picked up Sakura and Ino and chucked them both out of the air balloon.

'too many of those' he said.

---------

**The End**

**Don't get it?**

**Too many fangirls.**

**Not extremely funny but whatever.**

**Sasuke must always have the last word!**

**he is a total prick but hes so hotttttttt**

**also his whole family is dead.**

**so he totally deserves the last word, would you deny him that?**


End file.
